Remembering
by Carousel of Dreams
Summary: Percy finds an old box filled with memories, and calls an old friend. Percabeth, R&R please, Oneshot.


Tick, tock

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Years had flown by. Since the war. Since… everything. It had been forever since Kronos had been destroyed. Luke's soul was pure again, and had been restored to his regular body, and everything was alright. Triumph. Not for Percy Jackson.

You see, Annabeth had given up on Percy after Luke had been restored. _Why?_ Percy thought. _What does he have, that I don't?_ He wanted Annabeth to be happy, though. He really did love her. Her charm, her wit, the way her silver eyes twinkled when she was happy… Everything. But why did she have to go? They could have even remained friends, but his heart remained fragile, and didn't trust anyone with his heart after that. He was… jealous. Of that Luke. _Why would she love him? Why would she choose him over me?... Why didn't I tell her how I feel? Why would I be left here in the dust? After his crossing over to Kronos' side… she could still love him? Was that what love was? To love someone endlessly, despite the conditions – even if he betrayed her, betrayed us? I'll never know what love is…_

That's what his passing thoughts were… after she left.

Without saying goodbye.

Percy had assumed that she ran away from Camp Half Blood with Luke. She worked there as a camp counselor. The young ones always loved listening to her stories. Now Percy… he lived on his own. An apartment in New York City is where he settled in. To his fortune, the monsters were gone now – if Kronos was dead, there was no one to work for anyway. They had perished, and the world was seemingly at peace. Not for Percy Jackson.

His stomach turned inside out, always wishing she would come back some day. But now, his attempts to patch up his torn heart were worthless.

He loved Annabeth so much, and well, he wanted to forget. Forget about her, forget about Kronos, Grover, his adventures at Camp Half Blood, the war, and the fact he was a demigod.

He had locked everything in a music box. All his memories were stored in that precious package. His Camp Half Blood shirt; well, a mini sized one anyway, Riptide, a gift from the gift shop from the Hoover Dam, pictures of his friends, a family photo of the Twelve Olympians xD , all his friend's phone numbers, and his necklace adorned with charms for each year at his favorite getaway. He hid it from himself, and locked it in a small medicine cupboard he never used.

A few years after he hid the box, he had his wish granted – he forgot about the adventures. Even his father, Poseidon, forgot about him. The champion of the epic war between the Titans and Olympians all over again was forgotten.

He was cleaning one day, throwing away some of his clothes, donating them to the less fortunate. And one of his drawers was stuck. "I should really let it loose…" He nodded in determination. He gathered tools, and plied it open. A key flew out and hit his head. "Gah!" He screeched quietly in pain._ A key… _he thought. _Wonder what it could open? _Then, he tried unlocking every door, every box, every thing in his apartment – nothing worked. He looked up at the medicine cupboard. _It's worth a shot._ He slipped the key into the hole and – _creak._ It latched open.

All Percy found was dust, and - _wait… what's that? _He thought to himself. He gently placed his hands around the container and placed it on his small bed, opening the music box.

A tinkling lullaby played in his music box quietly. It was given by his father.

He sighed, and took out the box's contents.

A sad smile crept across his face as he remembered everything from his past years. Digging through the box, he found one picture that he loved most. A picture of Annabeth… He sighed, tears fighting their way through his eyes. _Don't cry. Come on, she was only one person. There'll be other girls…_ his conscience was nagging him. _There was never anyone else... _he fought back.

He gazed into the twinkling eyes of his true love, the one he gave his heart to – but ripped it in half. In his chest, there was a tingling feeling inside. Something… he hadn't felt in a while. He felt... love.

Searching through the box, he found a slip of paper with faded chicken scrawl that he instantly recognized as his writing from long ago. "Annabeth's cell number…" he read out loud, lifelessly. He blinked and sat up. "Wait… IT'S ANNABETH'S PHONE NUMBER!" He grinned in delight. He took his phone and dialed immediately, closing the box gingerly so she wouldn't hear the music.

A soft voice whispered into the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy was practically grinning from ear to ear.

"Who is this?" She asked into the phone.

"It's me, Percy." He laughed, his heart having that tingling feeling again.

"Percy? Percy _Jackson?_" she asked in pure shock. Percy laughed, picturing her face.

"Yep, the one and only. Listen, could you come over to my house?" he asked.

"Why?" Annabeth replied.

"There's something I need to tell you in person." He muttered into the phone.

"Okay then..?" She said, as if that was his cue for him to continue.

"You'll see." He smiled.

The two hung up the phone, and he finished tidying up.

He laid down on his bed, his heart thumping, almost bursting out of his chest. _What if I can't say it?_ He thought anxiously.

The doorbell rang and Percy ran over to open it.

"Hey, Percy. What's –" her voice was cut off as Percy pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled back reluctantly and muttered, "I love you."

Annabeth didn't say anything. She just stared in shock at Percy's stunning jade eyes...

Percy sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that. It was stupid of me. We're adults now, no longer innocent kids..." He trailed off into nothing, cursing at himself silently.

Annabeth's eyes were still empty, and deep in thought.

"Annabeth? He-llooo?" Percy waved his arm in her face.

She was still expressionless, until she gently brushed her lips against his.

"I love you too, Percy."

**A/N: Ehmagawd. That was... stupid. XP Well, I tried. It just came to mind and I felt like writing it. So there it is. My first Percabeth oneshot. Sorry it might have been slightly confusing, jumping time. Review please, it tells me if I should keep writing! This is a different writing style and longer than my usual :3 I'm just proud I finally updated something. xD I was gonna write a oneshot songfic of Percabeth with the song Thunder by Boys Like Girls... should I? Sorry I rambled... ehmm, review! love from Astrum x3  
**


End file.
